


That Boy

by JaneSophia



Category: Believe it, John Lennon - Fandom, McLennon - Fandom, My reality, Original Work, Paul McCartney - Fandom, Thank you for reading., That Boy, This work can be an AU McLennon fandom if you want
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSophia/pseuds/JaneSophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem-like story about a Boy I once encountered with in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy

I still remember  
The first time we met.  
It seems like it was only yesterday,  
But it wasn't  
I will never forget,  
The first time when i met  
That one particular boy,  
with the most wonderful smile i've ever seen.

 

That boy,  
with jet-black bushy hair  
and wild-alarmed brown eyes.  
That boy,  
whose workplace was beside mine  
(During that time)

 

We used to come to work,  
In the early hours of the morning.  
Just the two of us.  
Usually, he would be there first.  
Sometimes, it would be me.  
(Well, that never really matters now, right?)

 

When i cleaned my workplace,  
I would always wonder  
(about him)  
"What is he doing now..?"  
"Is he sleeping..?"  
"Is he gazing at the sky  
which can be seen from the outside,  
of our workplace..?"

 

(Then, the morning sky was always beautiful.)  
(Especially when he's around.)

 

Somedays, i would find him sleeping.  
At the front desk of his workplace.  
(He likes to sleep at the front.)  
With his hands covering his face  
as he sat down, and leaned on the table.  
(This made him look younger than his age)

 

I remember that boy,  
Who's loud and obnoxious  
in the afternoon,  
But soft and sleepy,  
In the morning.

 

I remember that boy,  
who liked to tease people  
and be stubborn  
but has a sensitive conscience  
and a heart of gold.

 

Some say he's gone away.  
Being transferred to work at  
another place.  
(To be honest  
I never want this to ever happened,  
But sometimes, Fate really likes  
to contradict with you.) 

[Not that i'm complaining]

However,  
No matter what happens,  
I will always remember,  
that boy..  
who is always  
soft, sleepy and younger  
in the beautiful morning sky.

 

(I hope that one day, maybe...  
I can see  
His wonderful smile again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Sorry if there is any mistakes with the work. Have a nice day~  
> :)


End file.
